Feast of the Exceptional Rose (historical)
__TOC__ This is how the Feast of the Exceptional Rose has developed over the years. If you have anything to fill in, please do =) Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2010 and earlier }|foter2010| There were a lot of different actions available in most locations on the map, as well as the celebration storylet. All of these are currently linked to in The Feast of the Rose! card, but later changed a lot. This is the reason why some of the actions seem themed around areas; such as the forgotten quarter or Mrs Plenty's Bazaar (or even the court). That's where they were originally. These actions often used to give admired. There were options to send gifts of adoration or scorn from your lodgings with Fate. Receiving a gift of adoration would help your Admired, and scorn would lower it. You could get both Fascinating... and Inspired... from these options as well. Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2011 Like previous years you could send gifts of adoration or scorn with Fate. This year there was an official competition of being the most Admired in the Feast. The people with the 5 highest Admired scores got an which is a weapon that gave +2 to Persuasive and +1 to Dangerous. When Notability was released and all this Making Waves was spent upon climbing a level, some people were annoyed, understandably. }} Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2012 }|foter2012| This year an opportunistic urchin visited people. If players had a Gift of Adoration, he would start them on the quest of [[Looking for the Exceptional Rose|getting to see the real Exceptional Rose]]. This story progressed through opportunity cards. Finishing would give Approaching the Gates of the Garden. This was a mystery, as no other actions gave these four qualities at that point. Gifts of transcendent devotion were available this year, for everyone who wanted to give something special to their special one. Furthermore, gifts of adoration and scorn were available without Fate, costing Romantic Notions or Abominable Salts/Jade Fragments instead. }} Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2013 }|foter2013| At the beginning of this Feast, committed players would receive a gift from their constant companion (now: spouse). See the Celebrated Artist's Model!, and the MasterJewel-Thief!. In addition those with a Boneless Consort gained a Nodule of Fecund Amber. The feast was very different from last year, with Masquing being available from giving in items sent to each-others, with which one could get new and unique companions. There was also an uncapped action that with a rare success allowed you to go all the way to 100 Masquing if you were persistent enough. Masquing could also be spent in the Shuttered Palace and was needed to get acquainted with the Captivating Princess. Storylets previously in locations over the entire map were moved to a common opportunity card called 'The Feast of the Rose!'. The rewards changed dramatically. Instead of having multiple stories all over the place, you had one card with a lot of redirects. The rewards also changed drastically, and the new options often gave points of Masquing, instead of Admired (Making Waves) as had been given before. The event was finished with ...a fading wash of sunlight? (the end of the event), which quite a few players were angry about, as it only lasted a few hourshttp://community.failbettergames.com/topic1537-sunlight.aspx?Page=15. The sunlight event also featured a strange unlock item; a Mirrorcatch Box. This was the reward from guessing the answer to the clue on A River In A Box, an item people with Connected: The Masters of the Bazaar found in their Lodgings. Only 100 Mirrorcatch boxes were sent out from FBG, and these would later be used in the game of Knife-and-Candle (or stolen, anyway). * New gifts: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * New companions: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * * Technically, these already existed in the game, but they were new as Feast-related companions. }} Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2014 }|foter2014| The uncapped action from last year was capped, making Masquing above 30 essentially Fate-locked. Some new companions were released, and The Lady in Lilac's story was finished as a finale to Entwined in the Intrigues of the Clathermont Family (which is Fate-locked costing 1 Fate, but exactly 1 Fate was also freely given as part of this storyline, to make this accessible to everyone). This also allowed players to choose a tattoo, including the Noman tattoo, if you still had a surviving Noman at the end of the event. The tattoo either gave you a point of Dreaded or Bizarre, and choosing not to get one got you a point of Respectable. * New gifts: ** ** ** ** ** * New companions: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** }} Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2015 }|foter2015| One of the big differences this year was that the 'An Encounter at the Feast' and 'The Lady in Lilac' cards didn't appear at the beginning of the event. Some people who had been fascinated by the Noman tattoo the previous year had spent a lot of Vial of Tears of the Bazaar and lacre to keep their Nomen living as long as they could http://britetimes.tumblr.com/post/108871932784/nomans-friend-666. Millicent's story changed slightly mechanically speaking: It's now Conversational content and no longer costs a single point of Fate. We can list the tattoos on the wiki, as long as we don't mention the conversation. You were also able to get a new tattoo (and thus another permanent point of Dreaded or Bizarre), even if you had an old one (but not if you've previously chosen the respectable option of refusing a tattoo). * New gifts: ** ** * New companions: ** ** }} Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2016 }|foter2016| Almost no changes have been made to the Feast this year except for adding the option of divorce for married players. }} Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2017 }|foter2017| In April 2016 marriage between players had been disabled due to the launch of the Fallen London mobile app. Starting with the Feast in 2017, both marriage and divorce have been re-introduced with slightly tweaked mechanics. The option to Dance with your Spouse has been added to the card for the Feast. Also, a number of new gifts and companions have been introduced: * New gifts: ** ** ** * New companions: ** ** ** }} Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2018 }|foter2018| Players who already had as companions either the or (both locked) had the option of marrying them, and thus gaining one of the following as a Spouse (note: you still keep the Companion version of them!): * * The Feast included the following new gifts and companions, in additions to the ones from past years: * New gifts: ** ** * New companions: ** ** ** ** * * If the player has finished Family and Law, they will also be able to get one of the following weapons as a Masquing reward: ** ** }} Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2019 }|foter2019| The Feast included the following new gifts and companions, in additions to the ones from past years: * New gifts: ** ** ** ** ** * New companions: ** ** ** ** ** ** }} Feast of the Exceptional Rose 2020 }|foter2020| The Feast included the following new companions, in additions to the ones from past years: * New companions: ** ** ** ** ** }} In addition, one could purchase dreams of a potential future married to one of four specific individuals (Sinning Jenny, The Bishop of Southwark, The Cheering Man, The Gracious Widow). * Category:Historical